Lasers are being used with increasing frequency in a variety of surgical procedures. Use of laser devices for surgical procedures has many advantages but also some risks. In order to minimize risk to the patient, especially when procedures are being performed on the face or head, ocular shields have been used to protect the patient's eye so as to diffuse laser energy that might have been aimed inadvertently at the patient's eyes or globe and which could cause damage if unprotected. Protection of the patient's eyes is especially critical when lasers are used for skin resurfacing or incisional procedures performed on the head and neck of the patient.
At the present time, there are known and used ocular shields that are designed to conform to the ocular globe with a vault over the cornea. These shields are inserted behind the lids over the patient's eyes usually after application of a topical anesthetic and an ophthalmic ointment to aid in the comfort and safety of the patient These shields that are inserted behind the lids over the eye must be the proper size so as to cover the entire globe. Although the smaller shields are easier to insert and remove, it is important that the entire globe be covered especially during periorbital surgery.
Because of the possibility of discomfort and necessity of inserting shields of this type to protect the eyes, surgeons sometimes use either plastic suntan goggles or simply wet gauze placed over the eyes when not working really near the ocular globe. However, when the procedure is closer to the eye, the ocular shields must be inserted beneath the lids in order to provide adequate protection.
There is therefore a need for improved external ocular shields that are safe by covering the entire globe and lids and are comfortable for the patient and practical for the surgeon to use. Any such ocular shields must be autoclavable and totally non-reflective to the laser beam so as to prevent the laser beam from passing through and reflecting back onto the surgeon or other personnel in the operating room.